1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ring binder having an improved actuating lever for opening and closing rings of the ring binder, and more particularly, to an actuating lever having a cushion member for improving tactile characteristics of the actuating lever.
2. Description of the Background Art
Ring binders are known which have a substantially rigid upper plate supporting a pair of hinged leaves pivotally movable relative to each other. A number of half-rings are attached to each of the hinged leaves so that pivoting of the hinged leaves will open or close the half-rings in a snapping motion. This motion is caused by movement of actuating levers located at each end of the ring binder.
Conventional actuating levers are typically formed of stamped metal having sufficient rigidity to transmit the forces necessary to open and close the rings. However, the snapping action produces undesirable shock forces which are transmitted to the fingers of the user. Also, because the actuating levers are formed of metal which it typically nickel plated, the actuating levers can become slippery, causing the user's fingers to slip off of the actuating lever, possibly resulting in injury to the user. Additionally, conventional actuating levers have an outwardly turned lip around most of the perimeter to rigidify and reinforce the actuating lever. This edge of the lip can be sharp and uncomfortable to press with the fingers when attempting to close the rings.
One attempt has been made to provide a cover for an actuating lever, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,276. The purpose of the cover therein is to make metal actuating levers easier on the fingers of the binder operator and/or to make the actuating levers longer so that more leverage is available. The cover is formed of two hinged plastic pieces that are snapped together to completely encase the actuating lever. Unfortunately, the plastic cover is susceptible to breakage, especially the tiny interlocking studs which hold the two halves together. The hinge can provide sharp edges, especially at the corners, and the seam between the mating halves can collect dirt and dust. Also, the hinge is susceptible to breakage. In addition, the cover is rigid, and rather large and cumbersome, approximately three times the size of the actuating lever, resulting in an unpleasant appearance.
There is a need in the art for a ring binder having actuating levers which are comfortable to use and slip resistant, and which minimize the feedback of undesirable shock forces produced by the snap action of the rings when opening and closing the rings.